Efforts have been made for many years to provide diverse means of controlling/communicating with electronic devices. Some of the means of control involve use of controllers to control/communicate with electronic devices. Other means/methods seek to eliminate the need to hold and/or touch controllers to control electronic devices. They involve communicating intent by means of gestures performed using hands, arms, legs, face and other body parts. Voice commands can also be used to communicate with electronic devices. Communication via brain waves is also possible. Each of these methods have limitations, however, one of the common concerns can be communicating and/or confirming user intention behind actions performed by the user of the electronic device(s).